User talk:Oblivion1001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia 2011 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clove1001 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kate.moon (help forum | blog) Hi Clove! You can take everything I have you can break everything I am like i'm made of glass, like i'm made of paper, you go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground like a Skyscraper 15:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know you would be here either. You can take everything I have you can break everything I am like i'm made of glass, like i'm made of paper, you go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground like a Skyscraper 00:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Clove (I'm leaving a message on this wiki cause I don't want to get involved over at the HG wikis). I need someone to talk to cause I'm getting harassed by some jerk who's jealous of me over at my new wiki :( Plus I miss talking to you. ~~JJ~~ 17:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I just try to counter his sh*t. I spent the whole day yesterday throwing up and now I have to deal with this :( I think he's pathetic though cause he is 24 and jealous of a 15 year-old who has more edits than him, so he decides to bully me about it. I hate people sometimes. How the HG wiki? ~~JJ~~ 17:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) He's really scaring me now though. I left Coasterpedia so he would stop, but now he's leaving messages on the HG wiki even though I quit it! He's already asked me like three times why I left, but I don't want to say it's because of him! And he's 24 years old acting like a freakin' child! What the heck?! Anyways, how's life? ~~JJ~~ 15:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm just going to create a new account and avoid wikis that he's on. ~~JJ~~ 00:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) What are people saying? I'll cry with you, been crying all week :/ It's been an awesome year...but this week was just a huge bump in the road. Anyways, what are people saying? I can't stand seeing a friend sad, I need to help :D ~~JJ~~ 02:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw, and commented on it. Here comes the barrage of hate comments!!! I'm hoping everyone will get mad at me and forget about you ;) (I left so it doesn't matter!) I personally never liked Anna-Athena, but whatever. They're all being angry, dramatic, insecure jerks (the worst kind btw). Don't worry, they'll get over it. Anyways, you completely caught me at the right time. I haven't checked my wikia messages in FOREVER. But I'm not active on any wiki anymore, so it doesn't matter! So how's life, besides the wiki? ~~JJ~~ 02:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Rose Hathaway is quite a bitch, huh? Wow..funny :D It worked though, she hates me now and she forgave you because of it :P ~~JJ~~ 02:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Well...I'm about done with the wikis. God people are so dramatic! All I needed to add to this week! Well I hope I helped, though I probably made things worse. Have fun on the wikis though, I'm signing out one last time :D :D :D Didn't think I'd let it get to me...but Rose is being such a bitch. This week broke me....this drama shattered me. I don't think I can deal with the wikis anymore. Sorry, but I'm done with everyone from the wikis, except for the users who gave me their emails. I really am sorry, but people on the internet only lie, hurt, and decieve. They lose their concious the second that they log on. I learned that, and I left. You should do the same. ~~"It is what it is...friends come and go...the ones that stick around are the ones you should be thankful for"~~ ~~Jabberjay~~ Same (to your first comment) :D ~~"It is what it is...friends come and go...the ones that stick around are the ones you should be thankful for"~~ ~~Jabberjay~~